Disney Warrior: Alex in Wonderland
by jedimickey
Summary: What's hard for Alex? Trying to find his way home inside a madcap world of insanity! What's harder? Trying to keep up with his new found friend Alice!
1. Down the Rabbit hole and thru the door

**Authors note: If you don't know what Disney Warrior is, go back and read my first fic "Disney Warrior" to get it, if you do know then, I hope you enjoys this little crossover**

**Jedimickey and Dan Man proudly present**

**Disney Warrior: Alex in Wonderland**

**Chapter 1: Thru the door and down the Rabbit Hole**

As the sun slowly rose over the magnificent Disney Castle, a young blonde haired boy named Alex whistled a tune as he headed towards a hedge-maze. This was no ordinary boy however, he was great hero called the Disney Warrior. It had been some time since his last adventure, and he was currently living it up in the castle. As Alex headed towards the entrance a voice called out.

"Alex! Wait!" The voice called.

Alex turned around and saw an attractive red-head approach him. This was the love of his life, the mermaid princess Ariel.

"Oh hey Ariel, what's up?" Alex asked.

"I just came to tell you to be careful in there; you know how easy it is to get lost, and King Mickey said that there were some loose hedge-branches that could easily fall off!" Ariel stated.

Alex smiled and hugged Ariel.

"Ariel, you worry too much, it's just a maze…" Alex said.

He shot her a reassuring smile and then made his way inside the hedge-maze.

"And besides!" Alex called from inside the maze. "It's not like I'm gonna leave the castle!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile however, in a land far away, in a field. A young blonde haired girl in a blue dress with a white apron sighed as he sister attempted to teach her some history lessons.

"Alice!" Her sister called. "Pay attention!"

The girl known as Alice snapped back into reality.

"Well, how can one pay attention to a book without pictures?" Alice asked.

"My dear child, There are a great many fine books in this world without pictures you know…" Her sister pointed out.

"In MY world, books would be nothing BUT pictures" Alice stated.

"YOUR world? Utter nonsense!" Her sister huffed.

Alice glared slightly before sneaking off while her sister wasn't looking.

"My world would be nothing BUT nonsense!" Alice grumbled.

As Alice walked along, she heard a voice approach; she turned and gasped at what looked like a white rabbit in a royal uniform hurrying along the path.

"_I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date! No time to say hello! Goodbye! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!_" The rabbit chanted as he ran along while clutching a large pocket watch.

Alice watched with interest as the rabbit disappeared from site.

"Late for what I wonder… maybe a party of some sort!" Alice assumed.

Against her better judgment, she ran after the rabbit down the path.

"YOO HOO! OH MR. RABBIT!" Alice called as she ran after the rabbit. "WAIT FOR ME!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex sighed as he wandered endlessly thru the seemingly endless Hedge-Maze.

"Well, I'm lost again…." He sighed.

He stuck his hands in his pockets and began to think of a way out, when a loose branch fell off the hedge and bonked him on the head.

"OW!" Alex cried in pain. "Stupid branch!"

Alex looked at the branch and tossed it aside. He sighed again as he leaned on the hedge.

"Now what do I do?" He asked himself.

At that moment the hedge he was leaning on seemed to give out and fall, causing Alex to fall on his back!

"This is NOT my day…." He groaned.

Alex got to his feet and saw that the new hole in the hedge-maze led to another part of the maze. He simply shrugged and decided to go and see where it led. He climbed over the fallen Hedge bush and looked around. Alex decided to go left and began to walk down the path, but he didn't get far, because he reached a dead end.

But something was wrong, because at the dead end, stood a large door with red heart designs all over it, and on the center was an image of a queen.

"What in the world? I don't remember there ever being a door in the maze!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice had followed the rabbit to a small cave that was only big enough for her to get in by crawling.

"_What a peculiar place to have a party…"_ Alice thought to herself

One of the few things Alice bothered to remember from her lessons was to "Not go where your not invited" but she just couldn't help herself.

"OH Mr. Rabbit! Please wait up!" Alice called as she got on her knees and began to crawl thru the tunnel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex looked at the door with interest.

"I wonder why it's designed like the "Queen of Hearts" card…" Alex mused as he looked over the door.

Curiosity was one thing Alex could never quite get past, because he found himself turning the Heart shaped knob on the door and slowly opened it. All he saw was darkness, yet he felt compelled to go inside. Alex slowly and carefully walked into the dark room.

"Guess there's nothing here…" Alex assumed.

Alex was just turning to leave when he took a step and fell into an unseen hole!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!" Alex screamed as he fell.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice grunted and groaned as she slowly made her way to the tunnel.

"I really shouldn't be doing this… after all, I haven't been invited…" Alice said to herself. "And, curiosity often leads to trouble…"

The split second she finished saying the word "trouble" the ground underneath her gave out and ended up falling down a long tunnel. Her mild shriek of surprise could be heard from outside the tunnel as she disappeared into the dark abyss.

And although Alex and Alice were from two different places, both of them were in for one great adventure.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, here's the first chap, for this story, I WILL attempt to stay as close to the movie as possible as wella s add my own creative style too it. I can safely say that most of the dialoug will be about maybe... 70 percent from the movie, and the rest original. Well, tell me what you think!


	2. Alice meets Alex

**Chapter 2: Alice meets Alex**

As Alice feel screaming down the hole, her long blue skirt seemed to "pop" open like a parachute and she began to slowly levitate down, while her lower half seemed to gently rock back and forth.

"My heavens, well after this I shall think nothing of---" Alice was cut off when her apron flew up and smacked her face.

Alice fumbled with it before pushing it back into place.

"Of falling down the stairs….." Alice said finishing her sentence.

It soon began to get dark. As Alice continued to float down, she saw a table lamp float by her. She switched on, only to see she was floating down an upside down hallway! Things one would normally see in a house all gently floated past her. Alice grabbed a book of a coffee table that floated by and began to read it. But her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a faint screaming.

"Huh? I wonder what that sound is..." Alice thought aloud.

The screaming got louder and louder as time went on. Soon, for a split second Alice saw none other than Alex fall right past her. Alice attempted to look past her inflated skirt, but alas could not, all she could do was listen to the scream disappear

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh THUD!" Was all she heard, the thud indicating that Alex had hit the bottom.

"Oh dear, I do hope that poor boy is alright…" Alice said biting her lip.

Alice suddenly found herself sitting in a passing rocking chair. She attempted to relax, but it ended up launching her forward. Fortunately her long skirt inflated again, and she resumed floating down the strange hallway.

"This is very strange; I wonder what would happen, if I fell thru the center of the earth…" Alice suddenly shrieked as her skirt deflated and she fell thru a narrow part of the tunnel.

The tunnel widened again and her Skirt re-inflated again.

"And came out the other side where people walk upside-down" She wondered to herself.

Alice then laughed at her own comment.

"Though that would be silly, no one ever walks upside down…."

Suddenly her skirt deflated again and she fell the rest of the way down. Fortunately she landed on something soft.

"OH!" she cried as she landed. "Well then, now, I wonder where that boy went…" Alice thought aloud.

"Down here…" A voice groaned.

Alice looked down and saw Alex sprawled out on the ground. She then realized that the something soft she landed on was Alex! She was sitting on him!

"Oh my goodness!" Alice cried.

Alice quickly got off of Alex and helped him to his feet. Alex stumbled a bit before finally standing straight.

"I'm so terribly sorry…" Alice blushed.

"Nah, its cool, heavier things have crushed me before…" Alex replied brushing himself off.

Alice smiled nervously before curtseying.

"My name is Alice" Alice introduced.

Alex smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice ta meetcha Alice! My name's Alex." Alex replied. "Although I've been known to answer to "That insolent brat!", "That stupid boy!", and more commonly, "Hey you!"

Alice giggled at Alex's joke; she then turned to the side and gasped when she saw the White Rabbit running in the distance.

"THE RABBIT!" Alice called as she ran after him.

Alex was left standing there, and decided it best to follow Alice.

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!!!!" Alex called as he ran after her.

Alex ran after Alice who ran after the White Rabbit. Alice soon came to a door and stopped. Alex ended up running into her, which sent the two to the ground.

"Sorry…" Alex laughed nervously.

The two slowly got up and stared at the door with interest. Alice opened the door and was shocked to see another door, only this one was smaller. Alice opened that door but came to another one, and that one was smaller too!

"Huh?" Alex asked. "What's going on?"

Alice kept opening smaller and smaller doors till at last she came to a door which opened up into another room. Only it was so small that she had to crawl thru. She got on her knees again and began to crawl in.

"Come on Alex!" Alice called, halfway thru.

Alex shrugged; he had no idea what to do, had no idea where he was or how to get back. He figured that following her was better than staying there alone. After Alice had crawled thru. Alex got on His knees and crawled in after Alice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here's the second installment, you all know wha ta do! R&R if youw ant to know what happens to the Disney Warrior and the curious Blonde


	3. Drink Me

**Chapter 3: Drink Me**

Alex followed Alice into the next room, which was a small room with cube shaped patterns on the wall.

"Weird…" Alex commented.

"Curiouser and curiouser…" Alice commented.

They suddenly saw a small curtain close at the end of the room. They both went to examine it. Alex pulled back the tiny curtain, only to reveal a small wooden door. Alice attempted to turn the knob on the doorknob.

"OHHHHHHH!" A voice cried out.

"What was that?" Alex asked.

"I think it was…the doorknob…." Alice replied.

Alice looked and saw that the doorknob had a face! And Alice had grabbed its nose! And its mouth was the keyhole!

"OH! Oh, I beg your pardon…" Alice stammered.

The doorknob groaned for a bit.

"Oh, oh, it's quite all right. But you did give me quite a turn!" the Doorknob replied.

"Well, you see sir, we were following a…" Alice began to say…

"Rather good, what? Doorknob, turn?" the doorknob interrupted before laughing.

Both Alice and Alex groaned.

"Please sir…" Alice said trying to get his attention.

The doorknob stopped laughing long enough to look up at the two.

"Well, one good turn deserves another! What can I do for you two?" The doorknob asked.

"Well, we're looking for a white rabbit. So, um, if you don't mind..." Alice replied.

"Huh... OH! You mean him?" The doorknob said before opening his Keyhole Mouth.

The two peered thru its mouth, only to see the Whit Rabbit running.

"That's him!" Alice cried. "We simply must get thru!"

"Sorry, you two much too big. Simply impassible." The Doorknob said.

"Don'tcha mean Impossible?" Alex asked.

"No, impassible. Nothing's impossible!" The doorknob chuckled. "Why don't you try the bottle on the table?"

The two looked back, only to see a table and a bottle magically appear.

"That's interesting…." Alex commented.

"Read the directions, and directly you'll be directed in the right direction." The Doorknob advised before chuckling a bit.

Alice and Alex walked over to the table where a small bottle of liquid sat, and on it was a pink label which read "Drink Me"

"Well, short, sweet, and too the point… I guess…" Alex commented upon reading the label.

Alice took the bottle into her hands.

"'Drink me'. Hmmm, better look first. For if one drinks much from a bottle marked 'poison', it's almost certain to disagree with one, sooner or later…." Alice mumbled to herself….

"Eh? Come again" Alex asked.

"Oh nothing, just giving myself some good advice…." Alice replied.

Alice slowly took a sip of the liquid in the bottle.

"Hmmm. It tastes like… cherry tart…"

Although Alice hadn't realized it, she was beginning to reduce in size!

"Custard…"

She shrank a little more.

"Uh Alice?" Alex asked, trying to get her attention…

Alice apparently didn't hear him.

"Pineapple…"

She shrank even more!

"Roast Turkey…"

Alice finally looked down and realized what had just happened. She finally stopped shrinking and was now about the size of a toothbrush.

"Oh Goodness! What did I do!?" Alice cried.

"You almost went out like a candle!" The Doorknob chuckled.

"Hang on Alice! I'll be right down!" Alex called.

Alex took hold of the bottle and took a sip out of it. Soon he shrunk down to Alice's size.

"Look! We're just the right size for the door!" Alice smiled.

"Yeah, I guess we are…" Alex said, looking himself over.

The two approached the door but the doorknob just laughed.

"Oh, no use!" The doorknob laughed a bit. "I forgot to tell you…" The doorknob laughed even more. "I'm locked!!"

Alice simply groaned. Alex would have done a jaw-drop if were humanly possible…

"Ya coulda told us that earlier!" Alex glared as he tapped his foot on the floor.

"But of course, uh, you've got the key, so..." The doorknob said.

Alice and Alex gave each other a weird look.

"What key?" The two asked in unison.

The doorknob looked shocked.

"Now don't tell me you left it up there!" The doorknob cried.

Alex and Alice looked up, only to see an old looking key stuck to the bottom of the table.

"Aw great…" Alex groaned.

------------------------------------------------------------

Well our two heroes seem to be in a jam now eh? you all know what ta do... R&R please!


	4. Sea of Tears

**Chapter 4: Sea of Tears**

Alice and Alex began to attempt to climb up the oversized leg of the table. But it was to slippery, causing Alice to lose her grip and slip. She smacked into Alex's head which caused HIM to fall and the two landed in a heap. Alice blushed as she was once again sitting on Alex.

"Now whadda we do?" Alex asked to know one in particular.

"Try the box, naturally…" The Doorknob suggested.

Suddenly a small green box appeared before them. Alice got off of Alex and opened the box, only to reveal a small batch of cookies with the words 'eat me' frosted onto them. Alex slowly got up off the floor and brushed himself off.

"Oh! 'Eat me'. All right. But goodness knows what this will do..." Alice shrugged before eating one of the cookies.

She felt a weird feeling in her stomach. And suddenly she began to grow! In about 3 seconds she was a giant! Her head smacked into the ceiling and her arms and legs were cramped inside the room. Alex ran to avoid being crushed by her.

When Alice's growth spurt had stopped Alex climbed up her leg and sat on her knee.

"Wow, people these days DO grow up fast…" Alex commented.

Then they both heard an incoherent mumble. They looked and saw that one of Alice's feet had slammed into the doorknob! Alice quickly moved her foot as the Doorknob gasped for air.

"OH! I'm sorry, what did you say?" Alice asked.

"I said: 'a little of that went a long way'!" the doorknob said before breaking into a laugh.

Alice got a sad look on her face.

"Well _I_ don't think it's so funny!" Alice said as she began to sniffle slightly. "Now…"

Alex cringed, he knew was coming.

"Now... NOW I SHALL NEVER GET HOME!" With that, she began to cry.

Alex shot a glare at the doorknob.

"NOW look whatcha did!" Alex yelled.

Since Alice was a giant, so were her tears. One of her tears hit the floor and created a massive splash, soaking the doorknob

"Oh, come on now. Crying won't help..." The Doorknob said trying to get her to stop.

Alice did her best to reply in between sobs. "I know, but I- I- I just can't help myself!"

She began to cry even harder! Her giant tear drops began to pound against the floor. She began to cry so much that her tears began to fill up the room!

"ALICE! ALICE! IT'S OK!!" Alex called trying to calm her down.

She couldn't hear him between her moans of sadness. The water level began to rise, the Doorknob was doing it's best to keep form being submerged in her tears.

"Hey, this won't do!" The doorknob called before being splashed by a wave of Alice's tears. The Doorknob squirted some of the tears out of his mouth. "This won't do at all!"

Alice continued to sob as Alex attempted to calm her down.

"ALICE! IT'S ALRIGHT!" Alex cried. "IT'LL BE OK!!!!"

Alex looked down with worry; the water level was rising fast! If Alice didn't' stop crying, she'd fill the whole room! Alex looked around frantically, he then noticed the 'drink me' bottle floating in the tears.

"ALICE! ALICE LOOK! THE BOTTLE!!!" Alex shouted.

IN between sobs Alice heard Alex's called and saw the bottle. She picked it up; it was like a toy in her hands. She took a sip of whatever was left and in a split second she shrunk again. She fell thru the air and coincidently fell inside the bottle, while poor Alex landed in the ocean that was her tears.

"ALICE!" Alex cried, desperate to keep himself from sinking. "HELP!"

Alice quickly reached over the top of the bottle and pulled Alex inside with her. Alex coughed up some water.

"Ugh…thanks…" Alex weakly smiled.

"Oh I do wish I hadn't cried so much…" Alice groaned

The bottle bobbed up and down while it floated in the tears. The Doorknob opens it's mouth, and the water level lowered as the water flowed inside the keyhole that was his mouth. The bottle, as well as it's two passengers got swept up in the current and sucked thru the keyhole and into some dark area. Alex got up and peered out of the funnel of the bottle, only to see that they were in the middle of a vast ocean, with no land in sight! Alex turned around, but could no longer see the Door or the Doorknob.

"Alice, I get the feeling this is going to be a loooooooong day!" Alex sighed.


	5. Caucus Race

**Chapter 5: Caucus Race**

The two young blondes sat back to back in the bottle as they rode around in the ocean.

"Any sign of land on your side?" Alex asked as he yawned.

"No… you?" Alice sighed.

"Nothin..." Alex replied.

It was then that the two heard a faint singing. Alex stood up and peered out of the funnel of the bottle, only to see a rather interesting sight. He saw what appeared to be a small bird pushing a rather large bird that appeared to be riding on the legs of a crow! And the larger bird happened to be singing

"_Oh, the sailor's life is the life for me, how I love to sail on the bounding sea, and I never never ever do a thing about the weather for the weather never ever does a thing for me."__ The large bird sang._

_"Alice! Get up here and get a load of this!" Alex called._

_Alice got up and looked out of the funnel along with Alex and saw the same thing Alex had seen._

_"Oh, a sailor's life is a life for me, tiddle um _(prrt, prrt)_ tiddle dum dum dee! And I never ne..." __The bird sang before cutting himself off. "_Ahoy! And other nautical expressions! Land ho, by Jove!"

The bird pushing behind stopped.

"Where away, Dodo?" The bird asked.

Alice and Alex looked at each other and shrugged.

"Dodo?" Alex asked. "Thought those were extinct…."

"Three points to starboard. Follow me, me hearties! Have you at port no time at all now, haha!" The Dodo replied before the bird resumed pushing and _he_ resumed singing.

"Mister Dodo!!" Alice cried. "PLEASE! Please help us!"

The Dodo was too far away to hear them. Alice sighed sadly and sat back down in the bottle.

"Uh? Alice?" Alex asked, beckoning her back up.

Alice got up and was shocked at what she saw, they both saw land, but it was what was _on_ land that interested them. They saw the Dodo standing on a rock signing some strange song, while various animals of all type ran in a circle around the rock, joining in the song.

"_Forward, backward, inward, outward, come and join the chase! Nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus-race!" __The animals sang._

_Alice shoved Alex to the side as she attempted to stand on the rim of the bottle and get their attention._

_"Alice! Be careful!" Alex cried._

_Suddenly Alex looked and saw a massive wave come at them. Before he could pull Alice back into the bottle the wave hit them dead on, launching the two out of the bottle and onto the shore line, where they were laying in the path of the runners. Alice and Alex grunted and groaned as the runners trampled them one by one. The runners didn't even notice them and continued with their unusual song._

_"__Round and round and round we go, and dance for evermore, once we were behind but now we find we are be-forward, backward, inward, outward, come and join the chase! Nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus-race. For backward..."_

_The Dodo looked down and finally noticed the two being trampled._

_"_I say! You'll never get dry that way!" the Dodo called.

"Get dry?" Alex asked before being stepped on again.

"Have to run with the others! First rule of a caucus-race, you know!" The Dodo pointed out.

"How in the world are we supposed to get dry by---" Alex was cut off when a wave smashed into them and the runners.

Alex and Alice felt themselves being swept on their feet and somehow found themselves running in a circle along with the others.

"That's better! Have you dry in no time now!" The Dodo smiled.

"No one can get dry this way!" Alice cried to the Dodo.

"Nonsense! I am as dry as a bone already." The Dodo replied.

Alex was about to point out that he was dry because he was standing on a rock, completely out of range of the incoming waves, when another wave smashed into them. Alex and Alice once again felt themselves being swept, only this time. When the wave was gone, Alice somehow found herself sitting on the beak of the crow! And Alex found himself sitting on Alice's shoulders!

"How did THIS happen!?" Alex cried.

Alice didn't respond, she just did her best to keep herself from falling. And Alex did HIS best to keep his balance on Alice's shoulders. Alice then looked to the side and saw the White Rabbit running across the shore line.

"THE WHITE RABBIT!" Alice cried.

Alice quickly climbed off of the crow's beak to peruse the White Rabbit. Only she forgot Alex was sitting on her shoulders and the two fell to the ground.

"Mr. Rabbit! Please wait!!" Alice called. Alice quickly got up and chased after the rabbit.

"Alice! Wait for me!!!" Alex called as he ran after her.

When Alex finally caught up with Alice, the two chased the White Rabbit inland, and into a green forest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, to all you Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum fans, I got some sad news, I will be skipping their part in the story, NOW before you all go beserk, let me at least list my reasons 1) No real polt signifigance and 2) A big time consumer. Although, to my credit, They weren't in the original book, so that has to count for something right? RIGHT?!


	6. The White Rabbits House

For those of you who did NOT read my last Author's Note, I'll say it again, I WILL be skipping Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum's part in the story, if you want to know why, go back and read the reasons I listed! If you did read it, then I'm glad you payed attention, now then, ON with the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: The White Rabbit's house**

The two blondes had stopped their running and started to walk down a dirt road thru the green forest. In the spare time they had, Alex began to tell Alice about his adventures and exploits.

"Wait, your REALLY fought pirates?" Alice asked.

"Yup! Hook was a pain though…" Alex replied.

"How do I know you're not making this up?" Alice asked, arching a brow.

"Well, in my story's, I had a magic sword right?" Alex smiled.

With a flick of his wrist, and a shinning light. A spectacular looking sword appeared in his hands.

"Behold! The Disney Blade!" Alex said with pride.

Alice looked over the sword with interest. It had a golden handle and a ruby on the base shaped like a mouse's head.

"Goodness! You really do have a sword!" Alice said with shock.

"Toldja!" Alex smiled.

Alex flicked his wrist again and the sword vanished. They two looked ahead, only to see a small pink cottage down the road.

"I wonder who lives here..." Alice thought aloud.

"One way to find out I suppose…." Alex shrugged.

The two walked down the pathway and towards the small cottage. As they approached it, they heard a frantic voice from inside call out.

"Mary Ann!!" the voice called out. "Darn that girl, where did she put them!?"

The shutters on the cottage suddenly swung open, only to reveal the White Rabbit!

"Mary Ann!" He called out again.

"The Rabbit!" Alice smiled.

Alice ran to the door with Alex close behind. Before they could even knock, the rabbit came storming out frantically.

"No use! Can't Wait! I'm awfully late!" The White Rabbit cried.

Alice attempted to get his attention but he just tore right past them.

"Excuse me sir?" Alice asked. "I've been trying to…"

Before Alice could finish her sentence, The White Rabbit finally noticed them, but looked angry.

"Why Mary Ann! What are you doing out here?!" The White Rabbit asked frantically.

"Mary Ann!?" Alex and Alice asked in unison.

"Don't just do something, stand there... Uh... no no! Go go! Go get my gloves! I'm late!" The Rabbit cried.

Alex leaned over to Alice.

"He must think you're his housekeeper or something…" Alex whispered.

The White Rabbit then literally shoved Alice into the house.

"Go! Go get my gloves!" He cried.

Alice huffed before making her way up the stairs.

"I suppose I'll be taking orders form my cat next…." Alice grumbled to herself.

Alex decided it best to follow Alice. So he went in after her, and found her in the White Rabbit's room.

"Ya better hurry, long ears down there is getting testy…" Alex said.

"It shouldn't take that long to find a pair of gloves…" Alice replied.

Alex decided to help Alice look for the White Rabbits gloves. As they both searched thru various drawers, Alice came across a small cup filled with cookies with the words "try me" on them.

"Oh, don't mind if I do…" She said, taking a bite out of one and apparently forgetting what happened the last time.

She hummed to herself as she searched thru the drawers. It was then that she smacked her head on something; she looked and saw that it was the ceiling! It didn't take long for Alex to notice also... She was growing again!

"Not again!!!!" The two blondes cried as Alice grew larger and larger.

The White Rabbit had lost patience and ran up the stairs and opened the door to his room, only to see Alice's massive foot come flying out! He screamed and ran back outside, only to see Alice's legs and arms sticking out of the sides of the house, with Alice's body trapped inside.

"HELP! MONSTER!!!" The White Rabbit shrieked as he ran away, leaving Alice trapped there.


	7. A Lizard with a Ladder

**Chapter 7: A Lizard with a Ladder**

"Oh dear…" Alice groaned.

As Alice attempted to move her cramped body, the whole house shifted and tilted. Then, she heard a faint mumbling, and she got a squirming feeling on her back. She suddenly realized what it was! She quickly moved her back to reveal Alex! He had been pinned to the wall by her back!

"Alex? Is that you?" Alice asked; she could turn around at all.

"Yeah, it's me…" Alex said gasping for air.

"Oh, I'm so terribly sorry!" She sighed.

"It's alright, ya just gotta stop consuming things with the word 'Me' at the end!" Alex replied.

Alex slowly climbed up Alice's back and took a seat on her shoulder.

"Hey! If you figure out how to stand up, it'll be a mobile home!" Alex joked.

Alice just glared.

"Eh, sorry.. just trying to boost the deteriorating morale…" Alex sighed.

It was then the two heard two different voices outside, one belonged to the frantic White Rabbit, the other they weren't so sure, but it sounded familiar.

"Alex, can you see what's going on?" Alice asked.

"I'll go check it out…" Alex replied.

Alex leapt off her shoulder and landed on her thigh. He walked the length of her leg and peered out a small window.

"It's that Dodo again!" Alex called.

"What's HE doing here?" Alice asked.

"Not sure" Alex replied as he did his best to listen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dodo, do something!!" The White Rabbit cried.

"Yes, indeed! Extraordinary situation, but eh…" Dodo thought for a bit. "But I have a simple solution!"

"Wha- wha- what is it?" The White Rabbit stammered.

"Simply, we'll pull the monster out the chimney!" Dodo replied.

The White Rabbit began to shove Dodo towards the house.

"Yes, go- go- go on, go on! Pull it out!" The White Rabbit cried.

Dodo pulled away from the White Rabbit in shock.

"Who? Me? Don't be ridiculous! What we need is eh..." Dodo began to think for a moment.

It was then that they heard whistling. They looked and saw what looked like a green lizard carrying a ladder!

"A Lizard with a Ladder!" Dodo cried in inspiration.

"Hmm? Oh! Bill! Bill! Eh, we need a lazzerd with a lizard, a lizard a bb...b... can you help us?" The White Rabbit cried to the lizard

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex got a confused look on his face.

"A lizard with a ladder? I thought _MY_ home was nuts!" Alex cried scratching his head.

"Oh, I do wish I could see.." Alice groaned.

Alex looked and noticed two shutters directly in front of her.

"Ah, I got it!" Alex smiled. "Wait here…"

Alex then realized what he said.

"Oh, right…." He laughed nervously.

Alex then walked along Alice's leg again; which caused her to giggle as it tickles slightly. Alex then opened the two shutters giving Alice a view of everything.

"Ah, thank you Alex…" Alice smiled.

"No problem.." Alex grinned.

With that the two watched the events outside unfold.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

At first Dodo and White Rabbit had a bit of trouble convincing Bill to go in and pull out a 'Monster' but they soon got him onto the roof and halfway down the chimney.

"Nothing to it, old boy. Simply tie your tail around the monsters neck and drag it out!" Dodo instructed.

"But-but-but-but…" Bill stammered, he was still not too thrilled with the idea. But apparently Dodo didn't hear him.

"Good luck, Bill!" With that said. Dodo shoved Bill completely down the chimney

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Although, Dodo had shoved Bill down so hard, that soot from the fireplace flew into the air and got into Alice's nose!

"Ah- ah- ah- ah…" Alice stammered.

Alex cringed he knew what was coming.

"ALICE HOLD IT IN!" Alex cried.

"Ah- ah- ah- ah" Alice stammered again.

Alex quickly jumped off of Alice's leg and grabbed the end of Alice's skirt just as…

"Ah- ah- ah- ah...**CHOO!**" Alice sneezed hard.

Alex would have been launched out the window had he not grabbed the end of Alice's skirt. But as for Bill, he got launched like a firecracker right out the chimney! Dodo and White Rabbit simply watched as their comrade disappeared from sight.

"Well…. There goes Bill…" Dodo said after a moment of silence.

Alice attempted to spot him in the sky but alas could not.

"Poor Bill…." She sighed.


	8. Smoke the Monster Out

**Chapter 8: Smoke the Monster out**

Alex let go of Alice's skirt and coughed up some soot in the process.

"Aw, man, that tastes horrible…." Alex gagged.

"Oh, I do hope you're alright…" Alice frowned.

"I'm ok, though nothing will taste right now…" Alex said as he coughed some more.

Alex climbed up on Alice's leg again and looked out the window to see what was happening now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dodo and White Rabbit where thinking of what to do, now that Bill had just taken a first class trip to nowhere.

"Ehh, perhaps we should try a more energetic remedy…" Dodo said, taking out a pipe.

"Yes, anything, anything. But hurry!" White Rabbit cried as he whipped out a massive golden watch.

Dodo struck a match and attempted to light his pipe.

"Now, I- I propose that we... uhh..." Dodo paused for a moment, completely forgetting he had a match in his hand.

"Yes, come on; come on, yes, yes..." Stammered the nervous White Rabbit.

"I propose that we... uhh..." Dodo paused again.

By this point, the small flame on the match had worked its way down, and actually burned his fingers.

"**YEEOW!" **Dodo cried in pain.

But it was that moment that his eyes lit up in inspiration.

"By Jove! That's it! We'll burn the house down!" Dodo cried.

"Yes! We'll burn the house down!" White Rabbit cried in happiness.

But then, Dodo's words had just sunk into his head.

"WHAT!?" White Rabbit screamed.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT!?" Alex screamed. "THEIR GONNA BURN THE HOUSE DOWN!!!!"

"Oh no!" Alice cried.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Dodo began to gather piles of the White Rabbits broken furniture and attempted to light a fire. All while singing a song!

"_Hi ho! Oh, we'll smoke the blighter out. We'll put the beast to rout. Some kindling, a stick or two, all this bit of rubbish ought to do. We'll smoke the blighter out; we'll smoke the monster out!"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Alex began to pace about nervously.

"This is bad… if we don't do something, we'll be literal toast!" Alex cried.

"What can we do?" Alice asked.

A light suddenly came on in Alex's head.

"Wait, if eating caused you to grow, maybe eating something else will cause you to shrink again!" Alex said snapping his fingers.

Alex looked out the window again and saw a carrot garden on the side of the house.

"That's it! Alice? Can you reach over and pluck one of those carrots out?" Alex asked.

Alice responded by reaching her large arm over and uprooting one of the carrots. She then pushed her hand thru the shutters and up to her mouth.

"I do hope this works…" Alice sighed.

She took a massive bite out of it, and in a split second, she shrunk again! Only this time she was even smaller than before!

"Hang on Alice, I'll be right down!" Alex called.

Alex swallowed what was left of the carrot and he shrunk down to Alice's size.

"Now, let's get outta here before that crazy bird lights this place up like a Christmas tree!" Alex said.

With that Alex and Alice made their way out of the now massive house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The White Rabbit anxiously whipped out his watch and shrieked.

"Ah! I'm late! Oh dear, I'm here, I should be there! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

At this point, White Rabbit didn't really care what happened to his house.

"Ah, say, do you have a match?" Dodo asked as he attempted to light a fire.

"Must go. Goodbye. Hello. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" With that, the White Rabbit tore off at top speed.

At this point, the miniature adventurers known as Alice and Alex crawled out from under the crack of the front door.

"Mr. Rabbit! Please wait!" Alice called.

Dodo then noticed the two little heroes.

"I say there, do any of you two have a match?" Dodo asked, apparently not noticing his so called "monster" was gone.

"Sorry pal, we gotta rabbit ta chase!" Alex called as he ran after Alice.

"No cooperation, no cooperation at all! We can't have monsters about! Jolly, will have to carry on alone!" Dodo said as he continued his attempts to light a fire.

Although Dodo's efforts where now meaningless, Alice and Alex continued the chase after the White Rabbit

---------------------------------------------------------------

Well, now that that story arc is done for, R&R if ya wanna continue the adventure of the Disney Warrior and the Curious Blonde


	9. Garden of talking Flowers

**Chapter 9: Garden of talking flowers**

The fact that Alex and Alice could keep up with the White Rabbit at their current height was an utter miracle! But as they ran down the road, they watched the White Rabbit leap into a flower patch.

"Mr. Rabbit! Wait!" Alice called.

"Give us a break already!!!" Alex cried.

The Rabbit didn't hear them and continued on his way. Alice and Alex followed him into the flower patch. But at their current height the flowers and plants were like trees! Alex and Alice slowly made their way past the oversized plants and into a clearing where various types of flowers stood.

"It's no use Alice…. We'll never catch up to him as long as we're the size of a toothpick…" Alex sighed.

Alice sighed and began to look around. She suddenly spotted something unusual.

"Alex! Look!" Alice pointed to the sky.

Alex looked and saw rather strange looking Butterflies, what made them strange was that their wings looked like buttered toast!

"Ok, I've hallucinated when I'm hungry, but this… this is new…." Alex commented.

"What curious butterflies…" Alice said to herself.

"You mean Bread and Butterflies" A voice called out.

"Oh, yes, of course, I..." Alice suddenly stopped and looked to see where the mysterious voice came from.

"Now, where do you suppose that came from?" Alice asked to no one in particular.

"Alice! Get a load of this!" Alex called pointing to the sky

Alice looked what looked like a miniature rocking horse with the wings of a dragonfly.

"A horse fly! I mean, a- a rocking horse fly!" Alice said to see if the voice would answer again.

"Naturally…." The voice rang out again.

Now both Blondes looked around to see where the voice came from. Both their attention then fell on a large red rose in the center of the garden.

"I beg your pardon, but uhh... did you... oh, that's nonsense. Flowers can't talk..." Alice said, laughing slightly.

"Alice, after what we've been thru so far, I wouldn't doubt it…." Alex pointed out as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

Suddenly the rose began to move on its own! And it had a face! The Rose then looked down at the two.

"Your friend is right my dear, of course we can talk." The Rose smiled warmly.

Another flower bean to move, this time it was a purple Iris that seemed to sneer at the sight of them.

"If there's anyone worth talking to…" The Iris huffed rudely

Another one began to move, this time it was a Daisy.

"Or about!" The Daisy cried before laughing giddily.

Soon the whole garden was alive, and their attention all fell on their strange visitors. Alex just watched with interest.

"_This is interesting…._" Alex thought to himself.

"And we can sing too!" A group of pansies said in unison, sounding like a chorus of little children.

"You can?" Alice asked.

"Oh, yes. Would you like to hear 'Tell it to the tulips'?" A tulip asked.

"We know one about the shy little violets..." A group of violets pointed out.

"Oh no, not that old thing!" Another Lily cried.

Soon the whole garden was in an up roar in a big argument over what to sing to their guests.

"Goodness…" Alice mumbled in shock.

"I thought my arguments were bad…." Alex commented.

"Girl's, girl's girls!!!" The Rose cried, trying to get their attention.

At last the flowers stopped arguing and turned their attention to the Rose.

"We shall sing: 'Golden Afternoon. That's about all of us…" The Rose smiled.

The flowers seemed to nod in agreement to the Roses suggestion as Alex and Alice took a seat on a fallen twig to watch the show.


	10. All in a Golden Afternoon

**Chapter 10: All in a Golden Afternoon**

At first the flowers sounded like a fine orchestra tuning up, but then they began their song.

"_Little bread-and-butterflies kiss the tulips, and the sun is like a toy balloon. There are get up in the morning glories, in the golden afternoon…__"_

Alex and Alice bopped their heads to the rhythm of the song; it was very easy to follow.

_"__There are dizzy daffodils on the hillside, strings of violets are all in tune, Tiger lilies love the dandelions, in the golden afternoon, the golden afternoon.__"_

Alice leaned over to Alex.

"Their really good…" Alice whispered.

"I know, makes my singing sound like nails on a chalkboard…." Alex whispered back.

_"__There are dog and caterpillars and a copper centipede, where the lazy daisies love the very peaceful life they lead... You can learn a lot of things from the flowers, for especially in the month of June."_

Alex and Alice yawned slightly, thought they weren't bored, the song was enough to put anyone to sleep!

"_There's a wealth of happiness and romance, all in the golden afternoon. ... All in the golden afternoon, the golden afternoon..."_

Suddenly a whole flock (or is it a loaf?) of Bread and Butterflies flew over to the two and began to tug on Alice's dress.

"Alice, I think they want you sing!" Alex smiled.

"Me? I'm not a good singer…." Alice pleaded.

But it was too late, the Bread and Butterflies had pulled her over to the pansies, she pretty much had no choice. All went silent as Alice cleared her throat.

_"You can learn a lot of things from the flowers, for especially in the month of June…"_ Alice sang in a high voice

_Alex smiled as he watched the events unfold. "I don't know what she's talking about, she's a good singer…"_ he thought to himself.

_Alice continued to sing "There's a wealth of happiness and romance, all..."_ Suddenly Alice's voice broke mid-way.

She blushed in embarrassment but the other flowers didn't seem to mind.

_"...the golden afternoon!"_ the flowers sang wrapping up their song.

Both Alex and Alice clapped when their song was finished.

"Oh, that was lovely" Alice smiled.

"Excellent singing! You guys are good!" Alex smiled also.

"Thank you, both of you.." The Rose smiled back.

_"_What kind of garden do you come from?" The Daisy asked.

"Oh, we don't really come from a garden…" Alex replied.

"Oh, do you suppose their wild flowers?" The Daisy asked the Iris.

"We're not wild flowers either…" Alice replied

"Just what specie, or shall we say, genus, are you two?" The Rose asked.

"Well, I suppose you call me a genus, humanus, eh... Alice!' Alice replied.

"And I suppose I'm a.. genus, humanus, Alex" Alex added.

All the flowers looked them over with interest.

"Ever seen an Alice and an Alex with a blossom like that?" The Daisy asked.

The Iris eyed them both suspiciously.

"Come to think of it, have you ever seen an Alice OR an Alex at all?" The Iris asked.

All the flowers seemed to mumble in agreement, which made Alex a wee bit nervous.

"Yes, and did you notice their petals? What peculiar colors!" A Daisy said as she tugged on Alex's shirt.

"Hey!" Alex cried as he pulled away and straitened out his shirt.

The Iris leaned down and sniffed Alice's hair.

"And no fragrance!" The Iris pointed out.

Another Daisy lifted the back of Alice's dress and looked at her legs.

"Hahaha! Just look at those stems!" The Daisy laughed.

Alice pulled away and straightened out her dress.

"Rather scrawny I'd say!" The Iris added.

"Look, we're not flowers!" Alex finally cried.

"Aha! Just as I suspected! Their nothing but common mobile vulgaris!" The Iris cried.

All the flowers seemed to gasp at the Iris's statement. Alex was now more than annoyed.

"Sorry, we don't speak flower, in ENGLISH please??" Alex asked rudely.

"To put it bluntly… WEEDS!" The Iris snapped.

Alex and Alice were appalled.

"We are NOT weeds!" Alice snapped back.

"Well, you wouldn't expect them to admit it!" One flower said.

"Don't let them stay here and go to seed!" Another flower yelled.

"Go on! Go! Get out of here!" Another flower barked.

Soon the whole garden was yelling all sorts of threats as they pushed and shoved Alex and Alice out of their garden. Alice and Alex finally smacked one of their pushing leaves away and turned to face them all.

"Oh, all right, if that's the way you feel about it!" Alice yelled.

"If we were our right size, We could smash every one of you!" Alex added.

The daffodils responded by tipping over a flower that had water in it, and soaking them all. All the flowers howled in laughter as the two stood there dripping wet. Alex opened his mouth to add something else, but couldn't come up with anything, The two jus huffed and angrily stormed off.

About ten minuets later the two stopped to ring out their clothes.

"A Weed! There's an insulting name Jafar didn't throw at me!"Alex grumbled to himself as he rung out the end of his shirt.

" '_You can learn a lot of things from the flowers..._' Huh! Seems to me they could learn a few things about manners!" Alice huffed to herself as she run out her apron.


	11. The Caterpillar

**Chapter 11: The Caterpillar**

As the two blondes grumbled and rung out their clothes, they looked up and saw another strange sight. They saw multi-colored clouds fly overhead, but they were all shaped like vowels! A, E, I, O, U, and Y

"What do you think of that?" Alice asked.

Alex replied by singing. "_Well, I think I've seen about everything, when I see a vowel in the sky!_"

Alice giggled at Alex's joke and got up. After Alex finished ringing out his shirt, he got up also.

"Let's go see where those clouds are coming from…" Alex suggested.

Alice nodded and led the way. After climbing over large types of foliage and plants, they came to yet another unusual sight. What they saw was a large blue caterpillar leaning on a plant as it lay on a Mushroom. He was blowing smoke vowels into the sky as he smoked an unusual item. Alex wasn't really sure WHAT he was smoking, but he WAS sure that he didn't want to find out.

Alice drew closer to the Caterpillar as Alex reluctantly followed her. They climbed up on a small mushroom and leaned on the side of the Caterpillars mushroom. The Caterpillar hadn't noticed his visitors and continued blowing smoke vowels into the sky. After a little while the Caterpillar finally noticed the two blondes staring at him, and addressed them in a languid, sleepy voice.

"WHO are you?" He asked, blowing a smoke 'R' and 'U' in the process.

Wasn't really the best way to start a conversation but they went with it.

"I'm…not really sure anymore…" Alex replied.

"We've changed so many times since this morning, you see..." Alice added.

"I do not see." The Caterpillar said, blowing a smoke 'C' "Explain yourselves…"

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain ourselves since we're not really feeling ourselves, you know?" Alex asked.

"I do not know." The Caterpillar replied.

"We can't put it any more clearer because it isn't clear to us!" Alice said.

"You? WHO are you?" The Caterpillar asked, blowing smoke in their faces.

The two coughed and wheezed when the smoke got in their face.

"Well, don't you think you ought to tell us- cough-cough, cough-cough, WHO you are first?" Alice coughed.

"Why?" The Caterpillar asked, blowing a smoke 'Y'

Alex groaned and smacked his head on the Mushroom.

"Why do ya gotta make this difficult??" Alex asked.

"Oh dear, everything is so confusing…" Alice sighed.

"It is not." The Caterpillar replied to Alice's statement.

"Well it is to me!" Alice stated.

"Why?" The Caterpillar asked, blowing another smoke 'Y'

Alice sighed again. "Well, I can't remember things as I used to, and..."

"Recite." The Caterpillar interrupted.

Alex gave off a confused look, but Alice seemed to know what he was talking about.

"Oh! Oh, oh, yes, sir!" Alice curtseyed "Um... _how doth the little busy bee, improve each shi..._"

"STOP! The Caterpillar interrupted again. "That is not spoken correcitically. It goes…"

The Caterpillar inhaled deeply on his strange pipe.

"_How doth the little crocodile improve his shining tail. And pour the waters of the Nile, on every golden scale. How cheerfully he seems to grin, how neatly spreads his claws. And welcomes little fishes in, with gently smiling jaws.__"_

_Alex was now more confused than ever._

_"_Well I must say I've never heard it that way before..." Alice commented.

"I've never heard it period." Alex admitted, rubbing one of his arms.

"I know, I have improved it." The Caterpillar said, blowing more smoke in their faces.

"Well, cough-cough-cough, if you ask me..." Alex began.

"You? Huh, WHO are you???" The Caterpillar asked, blowing a large amount of smoke into their faces.

The two coughed and gasped for air, Alice sneezed and blew herself and Alex off the mushroom. Alice saw that she was once again sitting on him. She quickly got up before shooting the Caterpillar a glare and storming off. Alex followed behind with another glare to the Caterpillar.

The Caterpillar looked shocked at their leaving.

"You two! Wait! Come back!" He called.

The two blondes ignored his cried and continued on their way. The Caterpillar climbed up on a high plant and spotted them a good distance away.

"I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY!!!" The Caterpillar called form up top his perch.

The two stopped at the Caterpillars last call. Alice looked at Alex, as if asking him his take on the situation. Alex only shrugged.

"We might as well go back… he may actually have something worth hearing…" Alex shrugged.

With that, the two blondes slowly made their way back to the Caterpillar.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: I'll be shocked if you didn't get the Dumbo reference I threw in there... Well, you all know the drill, R&R


	12. More Ups and Downs

**Chapter 12: More Ups and Downs**

The two blondes slowly made their way back to the Caterpillar. It was hard to navigate since normal plants were like trees. But soon enough they came back the clearing where the Caterpillar was still smoking his unusual pipe. By this time, they had lost their patience; Alex and Alice were both annoyed and were in no mood for more trouble. Alice and Alex just stood there, waiting for the Caterpillar to talk. Alice with her arms folded around her chest and Alex with his foot tapping the ground impatiently.

"Well?" Alice asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Keep, your temper…" The Caterpillar replied all too calmly.

"Is that it??" Alex asked impatiently.

"No." The Caterpillar replied.

The Caterpillar then flipped over to face the two angry blondes.

"Exacitically, what is your problem?" The Caterpillar asked.

"Well, it's exacitici-, exaciti-, well, it's precisely this: We should like to be a little larger, sir." Alice replied.

"Why?" The Caterpillar asked, blowing yet another smoke 'Y'

Alice sighed. "Well, after all, three inches is such a wretched height, and..."

The Caterpillar suddenly seemed fuming with rage! He was now literally glowing red!

"I am exacitically three inches high!" The Caterpillar fumed. "And it is a very good height indeed!!!!"

The Caterpillar now began to puff smoke angrily, grew smoke began to form around him as he fumed. Alex took out his sword, incase the enraged insect decided to attack.

"But WE'RE not used to it!" Protested Alex.

"And YOU needn't shout!" Alice snapped.

A sudden gust of wind blew away the grey smoke covering the Caterpillar, only to see that he was gone! All that remained was his multiple shoes, his strange pipe, and for some odd reason, his skin!

"Oh dear!" Alice cried.

"I've heard of people exploding in rage, but this is ridicules!" Alex gaped.

"By the way, I have a few more helpful hints!" A voice called out.

Alice and Alex looked around, only to see that the Caterpillar hadn't died, he just transformed into a Butterfly.

"One side will make you grow taller…" the Butterfly said.

"One side of what?" Alex called.

"And the other side will make you grow smaller…" The Butterfly said, apparently not hearing Alex.

"The other side of what??" Alice called.

This time, the Butterfly flew in right up to their faces, once again glowing red.

"**THE MUSHROOM OF COURSE!!!!!**" The Butterfly yelled before flying off in a huff.

Alex and Alice looked over the mushroom with interest.

"One side will make me grow taller…" Alice mumbled.

"Which is which?" Alex asked scratching his head.

Alice tore off two pieces of the mushroom and looked them over.

"Hmm. After all that's happened, I- I wonder if I... I don't care!" Alice said while taking a bite of one side.

"I'm tired of being only three inches high!" Alice yelled.

Suddenly without warning Alice shot up like a rocket, growing to a tremendous rate! Alex was left on the ground, only to watch his friend grow. She soon grew so high that her shoulders were covered by the leaves of the trees! Alice suddenly heard a shrill voice scream; she looked up and saw a bird flying around frantically.

"Ah! A serpent! Aaaaahhh! Help! Serpent! Serpent!" The bird screamed.

"Oh, but please! Please!" Alice called to the bird.

"Off with you! Shoo! Shoo! Go away! Serpent! Serpent!" the Bird cried again.

"But I'm NOT a Serpent!" Alice shouted.

"So? Indeed? Then just what are you?" The bird asked landing on her nose.

"I'm just a little girl!" Alice replied.

"Little? Ha, little? Whahahaha!" the bird laughed. "And, I suppose you don't eat eggs, either?"

"Well, yes, I do..." Alice admitted. "But…"

"I knew it! Serpent! Serpent! Serpent!" The bird continued it's ranting.

Alice decided she was thru with trying to reason with the bird and held up the two pieces of the mushroom. She instantly remembered the Butterfly's words.

"_And one side will make me grow smaller…_" Alice said, reciting the Butterfly's words.

She took a bite out of the other piece and quickly shrank down back to Alex's size. But she fell halfway down, fortunately though, she landed on something soft.

"Thank goodness I landed on the mushroom…" She sighed.

"Uh. No you didn't…" Alex commented.

She looked down, only to see that she was sitting on a fallen Disney Warrior…_AGAIN!_

"Oh….." Alice gave a nervous laugh and blushed bright red. "Sorry…"

She got up and helped Alex to his feet.

"It's alright, though this is starting to become a habit…" Alex smiled.

Alice took another look at the Mushroom pieces. She cautiously gave a small lick to the other piece and she grew again! Only this time, she grew to normal human height again.

"Finally! That's more like it!" Alice smiled.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME???" Alex called as he was still shrunk.

"OH! Right... Um…"

Alice broke off a small piece and tossed it down to Alex.

"Just lick it!" Alice shouted down to him.

Alex nodded and did as he was told; soon, he shot back to normal human height again.

"At last!!!" Alex shouted in relief as he stretched out.

Alice stuffed the two pieces in her apron pockets for further use. She then noticed a red road leading into another forest.

"Alex! Here's a path!" Alice pointed out.

"Lead the way Alice!" Alex smiled.

With that the two (now normal sized) Blondes made their way down the road to continue their search for the White Rabbit.


	13. The Chesire Cat

**Chapter 13: The Cheshire Cat**

The two Blondes followed the path thru the forest. While Alice spent her time examining the peculiar trees (some had leaves shaped like squares, and some had red polka dots bark) Alex spent his time holding his sword like a guitar and strumming it as if it were one, all while singing a song.

"_Look for the bare necessities/ The simple bare necessities/ Forget about your worries and your strife! I mean the bare necessities/ Old Mother Nature's recipes/ That brings the bare necessities of life_" Alex sung to himself.

Alice did quite enjoy Alex's singing, it kept her calm in this strange new land, and the fact that he was strumming his sword like a guitar only made her giggle.

"_Wherever I wander, wherever I roam/ I couldn't be fonder of my big home!_" Alex continued to sing.

The two them came to a strange cross-road. Before them, stood multiple paths, all going in different directions, and if that weren't confusing enough, even more confusing signs were standing there as well. Some read 'this way' others read 'that way' one even read 'yonder'

"Hmmmmm… I wonder which way we ought to go…." Alice thought to herself as she studied the signs

She then tugged on Alex's shirt. "Alex?" she asked.

"_The bees are buzzin' in the tree/ To make some honey just for me---_Eh?" Alex asked as he was dragged out of his song.

"Which way do you think we should go?" Alice asked, pointing to the signs.

Alex studied the signs as he concealed his faux guitar/sword.

"Hmmmmm….. ya got me…" Alex said, shrugging.

Alice just sighed. As Alex was about to whip out his sword and break into another song, they heard more singing, only it didn't belong to Alex. It was a strange voice that seemed to echo around them.

"_'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe. All mimsy were the borogoves, and the momeraths outgrabe.__" _

"Where do you suppose that's coming from?" Alice asked to no in particular.

As she bent over to look thru a log, a voice rang out.

_"_Uh... loose something?" The voice asked.

Alice quickly yelped in shock, praying whomever the voice belonged too hadn't seen under her skirt.

"Oh! Hehe, Oh uhhh... hehe... I- I was... no, no, I- I- I- I mean, I uhh..." Alice stammered.

Alex looked around and saw where the voice was coming from; it was coming from a crescent moon like object which hung over a tree branch, but it acted like a mouth, as if it were a wide grin.

"Oh uhh, that's quite all right..." The wide grin said. "Uh… One moment please…"

Suddenly two eyes popped out of nowhere over the grin.

"Second chorus... _'Twas brilllig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe...__"_

Soon a body took shape behind the grin, making the figure of a pink and purple striped cat!

"Y-you're a cat!?" Alex cried in shock.

"A Cheshire Cat if you please…." The Cat replied.

Suddenly The Cheshire began to vanish!

"Oh wait! Please don't go!" Alice cried.

The Cheshire Cat suddenly re-appeared.

"I was wondering if you knew which way we ought to go…" Alice said.

"Well, that depends on where you want to get to…" The cat replied.

"Well, it doesn't really matter…" Alice began. "As long as we…"

"Then…" The cat interrupted. "It really doesn't matter, which way, you go!"

With that, The Cheshire Cat suddenly vanished! But his crazy singing could still be heard all around. Suddenly, he re-appeared in a tree to Alex's right.

"Oh, by the way, if you'd really like to know, he went that way." The Cat said, pointing to the left.

"Who did?" Alex asked.

"The White Rabbit…" The cat replied, leaning on his tail.

"He did?" Alice asked excitedly.

"He did what?" The Cat asked, lying on his back.

"Went that way!" Alex answered.

"Who did?" The Cat asked, stretching out.

"The White Rabbit!" Alice cried, getting annoyed at the Cheshire Cat's antics.

"What Rabbit?" The Cat asked shrugging.

"But you just said…." Alex began, but decided not to argue with the crazy cat.

"However, If _I _were looking for a White Rabbit, I'd ask the Mad Hatter!" The Cat suggested, pointing to a sign which read. 'Mad Hatter: this way!'

"_Mad _Hatter!?" Alice and Alex cried. The two knew all too well that 'Mad' was another term for the word 'Insane'.

"Sorry buddy, we've had enough psychos' for one day!" Alex replied

"Or, there's the March Hare. In that direction." The Cat said, pointing to the right.

"Oh, thank you. I- I think we'll shall visit him." Alice smiled weakly.

The two began to head off when…

"Of course, he's mad too!" The Cat pointed out.

The two groaned.

"But I don't want to go among mad people!" Alice cried.

"Oh, you can't help that. Almost everyone is mad here…" Suddenly, The Cheshire Cat broke into a hearty laugh.

Alex eyed the Cat suspiciously, Alex didn't exactly trust him, and he knew it. The Cheshire Cat suddenly stopped laughing and began to slowly disappear.

"You may have noticed that _I'm_ not all there myself…." The Cat snicker before breaking into another laugh as he completely disappeared, only leaving behind his grin before THAT disappeared as well.

"What…. Just happened?" Alex asked as the events slowly sunk into his head.

"I'm… not sure…" Alice replied.

The two decided that anything was better than standing there and they set off in a random direction.


	14. A very merry unbirthday

**Chapter 14: A Very Merry Unbirthday**

Alex and Alice found themselves standing before a little cottage in the center of the forest, where a strange music was emitting from the garden of it.

"How very curious…" Alice commented.

The two approached the garden, and peered over the gate, they saw yet another unusual sight. (Ya'd think by now, they'd be used to it!) They saw an extremely long table, with every type of chair imaginable surrounding it. Teapots and tea cups decorated the table, as two figures sat at the end. The first looked like an older looking man with a massive green hat on head and the second looked like a rabbit.

"_Must be the Mad Hatter and the March Hare…_" Alex thought to himself.

Alex looked and saw that the second blonde was no longer in sight. He looked and saw Alice was now inside the garden, watching the two figures. Alex quickly hurried after her. When he finally reached Alice, both of them could hear a strange song.

"_A very merry unbirthday to me. To who? To me. Oh you! A very merry unbirthday to you. Who, me? Yes, you. Oh me! Let's all congratulate us with another cup of tea, a very merry unbirthday to you!__"_

_When the song had finished, the two could hear clapping, the two nutcases looked and saw Alice and Alex at the other end of table clapping. The swiftly ran over to them while chanting. "_No room, no room, no room, no room, no room, no room, no room!"

Alex looked around at all the unoccupied chairs.

"Uh… looks like there's plenty of room to me…." Alex pointed out.

"Ah, but it's very rude to sit down without being invited!" The Hare pointed out.

"I say it's rude. It's very very rude, indeed!" The Hatter added.

Suddenly the lid of one of the teapots lifted open, to reveal a very drowsy looking mouse.

"Very very very rude, indeed..." The mouse mumbled before slinking back into the Teapot

Alex wondered if the mouse was taking medication of some kind.

"Oh, we're very sorry" Alice began. "But we did enjoy your singing and I wondered if you could tell us..."

"_You _enjoyed _OUR _singing??" The Hare asked, interrupting Alice.

"Oh, what delightful children!" The Hatter cried while slamming his elbow on the table, causing it to get stuck in a tea cup!

"Hah! I'm so excited, we never get compliments! You must have a cup of tea!" Hatter said while trying to dislodge the tea cup from his elbow.

"Ah, yes indeed! The tea, you must have a cup of tea!" The Hare smiled as he poured them a both a cup of tea.

"Uh, thanks I guess…." Alex replied nervously. "Sorry we interrupted your birthday party…"

As the two were about to grab their tea cups, the March Hare yanked it out of their reach.

"Birthday? Hahaha! My dear child, this is not a birthday party!" The Hare pointed out.

"Of course not! Hehehe! This is an unbirthday party!" The Hatter added.

"Unbirthday?" Alex asked, even more confused.

"Why, I'm sorry, but I don't we quite understand…" Alice said.

"Its very simple. Now, thirty days have Sept- no…" The hare paused to think for a bit. "When... an unbirthday, if you have a birthday then you…"

The Hare suddenly laughed and whispered to the Hatter.

"They don't know what an unbirthday is!' The Hare whispered.

"You do know we can hear you…." Alex commented.

Apparently the two nutcases ignored Alex's last comment.

"How silly! Ha ha ha ha! Ah-hum... I shall elucidate!" The Hatter smiled.

"Don't you mean, educate?" Alex asked.

Once again, Alex was completely ignored as the Hare began to wave a spoon like a conductor's stick, and the tea pots began to toot an unusual tune, while the Hatter sung.

"_Now statistics prove, prove that you've one birthday._" The Hatter sung.

"_Imagine, just one birthday every year!_" The Hare sung, joining in the song.

"_Ahhh, but there are 364 unbirthdays!_" The Hatter sung again.

"_Precisely why we're gathered here to cheer!_" The Hare sung, wrapping up their song.

Alice looked shocked.

"Well then today's OUR Unbirthday too!" Alice smiled. "Right Alex?"

"Don't encourage them Alice…." Alex groaned.

"It is? What a small world this is!" The Hatter replied.

"In _that _case!" The Hare smiled.

Suddenly, they dragged Alex and Alice from the table and began to dance around them.

"_A very merry unbirthday…"_

_"To us?__" Alice asked joining in the song._

_"__To you! A Very Merry Unbirthday…__"_

_The Hatter suddenly lifted his large hat to reveal a cake which he handed to Alex._

_"__For us?__" Alex asked in a deadpan voice, clearly not wanting to go along with this._

_"__For you! Now blow the candle out, my dears and make your wish come true!__"  
_

_Alex just handed the cake to Alice who blew the candle out quickly. It suddenly began to shake. The two blondes ducked as it launched into the sky and exploded, releasing an array of Fireworks._

_"__A very merry unbirthday to yooooooooooooooou!__" The two sang, wrapping up the song._

_Suddenly they heard more fainting singing; they looked up and saw, floating down on a tiny umbrella was that mouse._

_"__Twinkle, twinkle, little bat, how I wonder what you're at! Up above the world you fly, like a tea-tray in the sky!__" The mouse sang before landing in an empty tea pot._

_"Why do I get the feeling this Tea Party is far from over?" Alex asked to himself._


	15. A mad tea party

**Chapter 15: A Mad Tea Party**

Alice and Alex took a seat back at the large table. Alex's ears were still ringing slightly, from the cake exploding.

"Oh, that was lovely!" Alice smiled.

"And uh, and now my dear" The Hatter began "hehe, uh... you were saying that you would like to sea--"

The Mad Hatter suddenly grabbed a small plate and took a bite out of it as if it were a cookie!

"_Whoa! And I thought I had a cast-iron stomach!_" Alex thought to himself.

"You were seeking some information some kind?" The Hatter said after swallowing half the plate.

Alice nodded as the two blondes grabbed a cup of tea.

"Oh, yes." Alice nodded "You see, I'm looking for a..."

Suddenly, without warning, the Mad Hatter got a crazed look in his eye.

"CLEAN CUP! CLEAN CUP! MOOOOOOOOOVE DOWN!" He cried at the top of his lungs.

"But I haven't used my cup!" Alice commented.

Before she could say anything else, Mad Hatter and March Hare grabbed the two blondes and began to shove them to another part of the table.

"_Clean cup, clean cup, move down, move down, clean cup, clean cup, move down!_" The two sang as they shoved Alex and Alice down to another part of the table.

At last, they stopped somewhere in the middle of the table.

"Would you like a little more tea?" the Hatter asked grabbing a Triple Decker teapot.

"Well, we haven't had any yet, so we can't very well take more!!" Alex pointed out.

"Ahh, you mean you can't very well take less!" The Hare replied.

"Yes! You can always take more than nothing!" The Hatter added.

Alex just groaned, he was getting absolutely nowhere with them.

"And now, something appears to be troubling you two, won't you tell us all about it?" The Hatter asked.

"Start at the beginning.' The Hare added.

"Yes! Yes! And when you come to the end, stop!" The Hatter said.

Apparently, they wanted to know what they've been thru. Alex then turned to Alice.

"You go first Alice…" Alex smiled.

Alice nodded and cleared her throat.

"Well, I lived at home with my sister and Dinah…" Alice began.

"Very interesting!" The Hare commented. "And who's Dinah???"

"Why, Dinah's my cat you see..." Alice replied.

Suddenly the mouse shot out of a teapot screaming.

"Cat? CAT!?" The mouse screamed.

Without warning, the mouse tore across the table at top speed. The Mad Hatter and The March Hare gasped and took off after him across the table, knocking down teapots and tea cups in the process.

"This day… just keep getting weirder…" Alex sighed as he watched the madness ensue.

"Hurry! Get the jam!' The Hare cried as they chased the mouse across the table. "Get the jam! Put it on his nose!"

Alice looked to her right and saw a jam jar.

"Alex, I think that's what they want."

Alex grabbed the jam jar.

"I'm on it!" Alex cried as he chased after the Hatter and Hare who were currently holding the mouse down.

"On his nose, on his nose!" The Hatter shouted.

Alex grabbed a butter knife and spread the jam on the mousse nose. The mouse was breathing heavily before at last calming down. The Hatter and the Hare placed the mouse in the tea pot and the two sat down.

"Oh. Oh, my goodness! Those are the things that upset me!" The Hatter snapped after whipping some sweat off his face.

"See all the trouble you've started?" The Hare glared.

"But really…" Alice frowned. "I didn't think…"

"Ah, but that's the point! If you don't think, you shouldn't talk!" The Hare interrupted.

"HEY! Leave her alone!" Alex defended.

"I have an excellent idea!" The Hare cried. "Let's change the subject!"

Alex was shocked, how the tensions deteriorated so fast was beyond him.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" The Hatter asked.

Alex's mood quickly changed, if there was one thing he enjoyed, it was riddles! And he was very skilled in the craft as well.

"Because both can carry notes, and both notes are flat!" Alex answered instantly.

The Mad Hatter gaped; no one had EVER answered that riddle, EVER!

"Alright then Mr. Smarty Pants, When is a door not like a door?" The Hatter asked.

"When it's ajar!" Alex answered again.

"We're all items of the everyday sort, and we can be found on a tennis court, what are we?" Hatter asked, getting slightly annoyed.

"Vowels!" Alex answered again, smiling in the process.

The Hatter gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"A man and a woman were driving in their car when it broke down. The man decided to go for help at a gas station a few miles back. He made sure nobody was in the car, rolled all the windows up, and locked all of the sedan's doors. He went off, but when he came back, his wife was dead, and there was a stranger in the car. No physical damage was done to the car, so how did the stranger get in?" The Hatter asked.

"The stranger was a baby and the woman died in childbirth!" Alex answered instantly.

The Hatter tilted his hat to the edge of his hat and pointed at Alex.

"Alright, THIS means war!" The Hatter glared.

Alex slammed both hands on the table and flashed a grin one would see on a ravenous shark.

"Bring it Hatty!" Alex smirked.


	16. MAD WATCH!

**Chapter 16: Mad Watch!**

The Curious Blonde and the March Hare just sat there as they watched the Disney Warrior and the Mad Hatter go about their verbal duel. The Mad Hatter was launching an array of confusing and perplexing riddles, while the Disney Warrior was spouting an endless melee of answers to said riddles. Alice was about to take a sip of her tea when the March Hare grabbed it and started drinking it. Alice glared before turning her attention back to the two.

"Imagine you are in a room, no doors windows or anything, how do you get out?" The Hatter asked quickly.

"It's a trick question: you stop imagining!" Alex answered even quicker.

The riddle war had been going on for about 10 minuets and either opponent showed signs of caving in.

"Until I am measured, I am not known, yet how you miss me, when I have flown. What am I?" The Hatter asked again.

"Oooookay" Alex thought for a bit "...that's..."

"HA! I win!" The Hatter cried before Alex could answer.

"The answer is 'time'" Alex answered.

The Hatter was in the middle of a victory dance when he heard Alex.

"What was that?" Hatter asked.

"I said 'time'" Alex replied.

"Of course it was supposed to rhyme…." The Hatter replied calmly

"Not rhyme! Time!" Alex said, getting a little annoyed.

"Lime? It's good with tea." The Hatter replied again.

Alex gritted his teeth. "NO! TIME!!!" he yelled.

Then as if on cue, the wooden gate flew open as a frantic White Rabbit ran thru.

"No time no time no time no time no time! Hello. Goodbye. I'm late! I'm late!" The White Rabbit cried.

"THE RABBIT!" Alice and Alex cried.

As the White Rabbit ran thru, the Mad Hatter snatched his watch out of his hands. And held it to his ear.

"Well, no wonder you're late! Why, this clock is exactly two days slow!" The Hatter commented.

"Is that even possible?" Alex asked.

"We'll have to look into this." The Hatter slammed the watch down on the table, and the back of it swung open. "A-ha! I see what's wrong with it! Why, this watch is full of wheels!"

The Hatter grabbed a fork and began to yank and tear all the vital parts out as the White Rabbit watched in horror.

"Oh, my poor watch! Oh, my wheels! My springs! But- but- but- but, but- but- but..." The White Rabbit stammered.

"Butter! Of course, we need some butter!" The Hatter cried.

The Mad hatter grabbed a stick of butter and began to smear it all around the inside. Alex took a seat next to Alice and watched as the Hatter began to pour almost every kind of condiment into the watch.

"After this, I'm gonna need a psychiatrist!" Alex groaned.

"There!" The Hatter cried after he finally finished mutilating the watch with condiments. "That should do it!"

The Hatter closed the back of the watch, and to his amazement, the watch began to move, it began to bump and shake. It began to jump round the table, while the back end of the watch began to open and close like a ravenous mouth.

"Look at that!" The Hatter cried.

"It's going mad!" The Hare yelled.

"Oh my goodness!" Alice gasped.

"What in the world?!" Alex gaped.

It jumped around the table, snapping and snarling at anything in its path.

"MAD WATCH! MAD WATCH!!!" The Hare screamed.

The 'Mad Watch" suddenly turned and lunged at Alice! Alice shrieked and shut her eyes. After ten seconds, Alice realized she wasn't being ripped to shreds by the rabid watch. She slowly opened her eyes, only to see the watch snapping at her, inches from her face. She also saw that Alex had leapt across the table and was holding it back by its chain.

"ALICE! DON'T MOVE!!" Alex cried as he struggled to hold it back.

He somehow summoned enough strength to pull it away from Alice and slam it down on the table. The Watch shook it off and dove or Alex.

"THERE'S ONLY ONE WAY TO STOP A MAD WATCH!!!" The Hare cried as he whipped out a massive sledge-hammer.

As the Watch was seconds from making mince meat out of the Disney Warrior… **POW! **With one swift swing of the March Hare's hammer, the Watch was reduced to a pile of messy gears, sprockets and springs.

"Forget needing a psychiatrist, I'm gonna need a whole Asylum!" Alex said, wiping some sweat off his face

The White Rabbit sadly looked over the remains of his beloved watch.

"Oh, my watch… and it was an unbirthday present too..." The White Rabbit sighed.

"In THAT case…." The Hare smiled.

Suddenly the Mad Hatter and the March Hare grabbed the White Rabbit by his arms.

"_A very merry unbirthday tooooooooooooooo you!_" The two sang as they flung the White Rabbit over the gate and out the garden.

Alex and Alice watched as the rabbit disappeared.

"Oh Mr. Rabbit! Wait!" Alice cried as she ran out of the garden to chase the rabbit.

Alex followed behind Alice, but as they left the garden, they saw the Mad Hatter and the March Hare go back to their tea party as if nothing happened.

"Forget needing an asylum, I'm IN one!" Alex commented.

_"_Of all the silly nonsense, this is the stupidest tea party I've ever been to in all my life!" Alice huffed.

"It's the ONLY tea party I've ever been too…" Alex replied.

Alex followed Alice down the path before she stopped herself.

"Well, I've had enough nonsense. I'm going home. Straight home! Are you coming Alex?" Alice asked.

"Oh yeah, I've had enough madness to last a life time!" Alex replied.

With that the two blondes decided to go back, but what they did NOT know, was that they were going the wrong way!


	17. Tulgey Wood

**Chapter 17: Tulgey Wood**

As the two blondes made their way down the path, Alice grumbled to herself about the events that had happened to them so far.

"That rabbit…. Who care where he's going anyway?" She grumbled.

"Uh… I believe you did…" Alex replied.

Alice just shot him a glare.

"Sorry…" Alex weakly said.

Alice just sighed. "Why if it weren't for that rabbit I'd---"

Alice stopped herself when she saw a sign pointing into the forest which read 'Tulgey Wood'

"'Tulgey Wood'... Hmm, curious. I don't remember this..." Alice mumbled

"Neither do I…" Alex said, scratching his head.

None the less, the two continued into the forest. As they went thru, Alex helped Alice climb over a log.

"Now, if we came this way…" Alice thought to herself. "We should go back this way!"

But Alice wasn't looking where she was going, and she ended up stepping on something that gave off a large "QUACK!" noise. They both looked down to see what she stepped on. It sounded like a duck, but it had a purple body and its head was a horn!

"OH! I beg your pardon!" Alice cried in shock.

The strange duck like creature simply quacked angrily at them before diving into a pond.

"Um…..whoa?" Alex asked as he watched the unusual creature disappear.

"Goodness. When I get home I shall write a book about this place... If I- if I ever do get home..." Alice said nervously.

The two continued thru the strange forest as it started to get dark. Soon, they heard a strange buzzing sound, it sounded like bee. They both looked only to see and strange bug like creature. I the the body of a ladybug, but had the head of a Polaroid camera! In a sudden flash the creature took their picture and left it behind as it flew off, leaving the two blondes very confused.

"What do you suppose that was?" Alice asked, a bit startled by the sudden arrival and departure of the creature.

"A Shutterbug?" Alex shrugged.

Alex picked up the photo it left behind and the two continued on.

As they continued on their way, they heard the sound of an owl. They looked up into a tree and indeed saw one, only it had the neck of an accordion! The Owl/Accordion quickly flew out of the tree and swooped down on them! They both ducked to avoid being hit by it.

"It would be so nice if something would make sense for a change!" Alice groaned as their attacker flew away.

"Oh, that'd be too easy!" Alex commented sarcastically.

Alice looked about nervously. "Its getting dreadfully dark. And nothing looks familiar. I shall certainly be glad to get out of here…."

"Same here…" Alex added.

The two continued on their way thru the creepy forest. As they walked along, Alex spotted some birds that resembled vultures staring down at them.

"A normal bird?" Alex asked himself.

Suddenly the Vulture like birds flew away, revealing that they had umbrella's for wings!

"Then again, maybe not…" Alex said as he watched them fly away.

As Alice looked back to make sure Alex was still with her, she ended up walking right into a tree! As Alice rubbed her face in pain. Another unusual creature popped out of the tree. This one was another bird; it bared flaming red hair, a hot pink face and fluorescent yellow feet, and for some reason wore a white sweater. It began to hop around like a maniac before running off randomly into the forest.

"Ooooooookay…." Alex gaped.

"Come on, let's go before something else happens…." Alice suggested.

Alex nodded and the two set off. They walked a little further before coming to a series of signs which pointed to a patch of unusual looking plants.

"'Don't step on the momeraths'" Alice read.

"The momeraths?" Alex asked.

Suddenly the unusual plants shot up, they were actually alive! The strange plant like creatures suddenly huddled together to form the shape of an arrow and pointed to a red road not far from them.

"A PATH!!!" The two blondes cried happily.

The two excitedly ran down the path.

"Why, I just knew we'd find one sooner or later. Oh, if I hurry back I might even be home in time for tea!" Alice smiled.

"Ariel's prolly worried sick about me! Boy, I'm gonna have a ball explaining this to her!" Alex smiled also.

The two blondes began to cheerfully talk about the things they'd do when they got home as they hurried down the path.

"Oh, I just can't wait 'till I- oh!" Alice cried stopping in her tracks.

"What's up?" Alex asked as he stopped also.

Alice didn't even turn to face him, she just pointed down the road. Alex looked and gaped at what he saw. They saw a yellow dog like creature, that had a sweep broom for a face and tail, and it was erasing the path! When it reached Alex and Alice. It slowly walked around them and began to erase the path behind them. Making it impossible to backtrack.

"Uh…… WHAT was THAT!?" Alex cried as it disappeared.

Alex got no answer, he looked around, only to see Alice standing sadly by a rock nearby.

"Now we- now we shall never get home!" Alice cried.


	18. Good Advice

**Chapter 18: Good Advice**

Alice sadly sat down on the rock. All her hope of getting home was wiped away in a flash. Alex took a seat on the rock next to Alice.

"Alice?" Alex asked in a gentle voice. "You alright?"

Alice looked up at him; she was on the verge of tears. She then slowly looked out into the dark forest.

"Well, when- when one's lost, I- I suppose its good advice to stay where you are, until someone finds you. But- but who'd ever think to look for us here???" Alice asked, sniffling slightly.

Alex was about to say something when Alice spoke again.

"Good advice. If I listened earlier I wouldn't be here! But that's just the trouble with me." Alice sniffled again. "I give myself very good advice…"

Alice inhaled deeply, doing her best to hold back tears.

"_But I very seldom follow it. That explains the trouble that I'm always in…"_ Alice began to sing.

Alex held his knees close to his chest as he listened to Alice' sad song.

_"__Be patient is very good advice, but the waiting makes me curious. And I'd love the change, should something strange begin.__" _

Alex then noticed that some of the creatures they ran into in the forest began to approach, but they seemed like they didn't mean harm, it was as if they were drawn to Alice's singing. Even that nutty bird in the white sweater showed up. They all just stood there, silent, and listening.

Alex then turned his attention back to Alice, now slow tears began to run down Alice's cheeks as she sung.

"_Well, I went along my merry way, and I never stopped to reason."_ Her voice began to get higher and higher as she fought to hold back the inevitable tears._ "I should have known there'd be a price to pay, some day. Some day."_

Now the creatures watching her began to cry as well, as if they too felt the pain she was in. Alex wished he could do something to help his hurting friend, but alas he could not, all he could do was listen to Alice's song.

_"__I give myself very good advice, but I very seldom follow it. Will I ever learn to do the things I should?__"_

At that point Alice officially lost it; she clung to Alex as began to sob uncontrollably. Alex was a bit shocked at the initial grab, but then relaxed as he watched his friend cry on his shirt. For the first time in awhile. Alex was at a complete loss… No witty joke to cheer her up, or snappy remark to make her giggle, or a wisecrack to make her crack a smile. Alex couldn't think of a thing. All he could do was to give her a reassuring pat on the back as she held onto him, and sobbed.

During that time Alex began to reflect on what had happened. He had been dropped from his world into this nutty Wonderland along with a girl who seemed to be fearless when it came to exploring the unknown. He knew this all happened for a reason, but for what reason, he couldn't phantom, Maybe it was to meet Alice, Maybe it was for another adventure or maybe…. It was so he could comfort her in her time of need.

After about 5 minuets of crying. Alice looked up at Alex, tears still rolling down her cheeks. Alex could only give a weak smile. She then quickly turned away from him and stared back into the forest. There was a moment of silence between the two, save for a sniffle from Alice very now and then.

"Oh Alex…" She finally said. "You're better of just going home on your own…"

Alex was shocked.

"Alice, I'm not leaving you…" Alex said with a serious look on his face.

She whipped around to face him, her eyes were watery and she looked like she was on the verge of crying again.

"ALEX! I-I-I've dragged you all across this world from one bad situation to another, I'm no help to you! In fact, if you hadn't followed me at all, y-y-you'd probably would've found your way back by now! You don't need me…. Just… just go!" Alice said, sniffling between words.

Alice turned away form him, allowing the words to sink into his head.

"You know Alice" He finally said. "You're absolutely right, things HAVE gone from bad to worse. But darn it, I'll be Maleficent's punching bag before I dare leave you!"

Alice looked back at him, tears still swelled up in her eyes.

"Alice, you've become one of my best pals after all we've been thru together!" Alex smiled. "I swear on my life, I'll get you home if it's the last thing I do!"

Alice sniffled again, she was a little calm now.

"And who knows, maybe when we getcha home, I'll get lucky too" Alex smiled.

"Don't you mean 'If'" Alice asked as she sniffled.

"No, I mean 'when'" Alex replied. "I WILL get you home."

With that said Alex suddenly hugged Alice. Alice was a bit shocked by this sudden act of kindness. Alice reflected on the past events, she met this spiky haired hero when she first entered this strange world, and in time, the two became good friends as they braved the weird and unusual. Alice smiled weakly and returned the hug, knowing deep down that everything would be alright.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, I'm really tugging at the ol' Heartstrings today folks! anyhow stay tunned, I'll finish this story if it's the last thing I do!

Alex: If it's the last thing you do, then you'd be dead...

BAH! Details Details!


End file.
